List of Wanted Pages on MGW Productions Games Wiki
A list of pages that need to go on this wiki. Please remove candidates after page is created. Games * The Animal Unleashed * Bellum Bestiae * Bout of the Century * Brawl-A-Song * Coldstorm * The Divine Conflict * eXtreme seXy eXplosion * Kotsia Kai Doxa * Ludus Trilogy * Mutant Force * Prison Riot * Prison Survivors (or, The Fantabulous Emancipation of One Maggie Rose and Her Four Criminal Friends) * The Recess Fight Club * Rockin' Knight * Rockin' Trilogy * Temporal Gladiators * Ultra Mayhem Wrestling * Welcome to the Ludus Characters * Aadhya Naarangravi (Mutant Force) * Aaron Sumner (Coldstorm) * Abigail (Rockin' Trilogy) * Adelheid Elektrodans (Brawl-A-Song) * Agnarr Holgersen (Bellum Bestiae) * Albert Parodivic (Brawl-A-Song) * Alice Kingsbury (The Recess Fight Club) * Alligatorid (The Mighty But Few) * Amanda Donovan (The Recess Fight Club) * Amaterasu (The Divine Conflict) * The Amazing Giuseppe (Bout of the Century) * André Deschamps (Temporal Gladiators) * Andrei Russovich (The Animal Unleashed) * Antimuzikon (Brawl-A-Song) * Anton Vasilyev (Bellum Bestiae) * Antonia Ferrari (eXtreme seXy eXplosion) * Aphrodite (The Divine Conflict) * Aquatos (Scare Slaughter) * Ares (The Divine Conflict) * Arrowsmith (Rockin' Trilogy) * Athena (The Divine Conflict) * Aurora Milde (Scare Slaughter) * Awilix (The Divine Conflict) * Ayana Skabebe (Brawl-A-Song) * Aysee and Deesee (Rockin' Trilogy) * Azure Neon (Mutant Force) * Babatunde Burawileaye (Mutant Force) * Bacchus (The Divine Conflict) * Barry Discoman (Brawl-A-Song) * Bart Larkin (The Recess Fight Club) * Beatrice Kidman (Prison Riot) * Bethany Thompson (The Recess Fight Club) * Big Henry (Prison Riot) * Big Mama (Drawn to Murder) * Blak-Sab'bat (Rockin' Trilogy) * Blaze Bolt (The Mighty But Few) * Bleta Haxhiu (The Animal Unleashed) * Bobby Falkner (The Recess Fight Club) * Boris Avandeyev (Prison Riot) * Bozo (Drawn to Murder) * Bran and Dewie (Drawn to Murder) * Bubon (Temporal Gladiators) * Cain Balthazar (Scare Slaughter) * Chanay (Drawn to Murder) * Charlotte Beaumont (Bellum Bestiae) * Chester (Rockin' Trilogy) * Chimera (Bellum Bestiae) * Chua Zhijingjiao (Mutant Force) * Cliff Axelrock (Brawl-A-Song) * Cobra-K (Ludus Trilogy) * Colonel Miller (Prison Riot) * Crazy Mike (Prison Riot) * Cú Chulainn (The Divine Conflict) * Daisy Natrix (Drawn to Murder) * Damien West (Prison Riot) * Damoclus (Bellum Bestiae) * Daniela Rumbasquez (Brawl-A-Song) * Darwasha (Rockin' Trilogy) * Deflepard (Rockin' Trilogy) * Derek Randolph (The Recess Fight Club) * Diego Mariachez (Brawl-A-Song) * Dieter Grauerrauch (Mutant Force) * Dilwyn Cristellyn (Brawl-A-Song) * Dixie Countrywood (Brawl-A-Song) * Donna Willis (The Recess Fight Club) * Dugs Lepus (Drawn to Murder) * DVBST3PL0RD (Brawl-A-Song) * Edgar Allen (The Recess Fight Club) * Eiji Kawajiri (The Animal Unleashed) * El Muerciélago (Scare Slaughter) * El Volcánoro (Mutant Force) * Elizabeth Beverly (Bellum Bestiae) * ELO (Rockin' Trilogy) * Emel Zengin (Temporal Gladiators) * Emi Yoshida (eXtreme seXy eXplosion) * Evette Weddingbelle (Brawl-A-Song) * Eztli (Temporal Gladiators) * Faridah Asad (Bellum Bestiae) * Farjaad Taknaalhashin (Mutant Force) * Fergus MacDougal (Bellum Bestiae) * Fiona L. Grilley (Scare Slaughter) * Fluffy (Pet Fighters) * Foxy (Rockin' Trilogy) * Freezy (Drawn to Murder) * Friedrich Leistungmetall (Brawl-A-Song) * Fuchsia Loveheart (Mutant Force) * Fukushuu (Scare Slaughter) * Gabriel Rossi (The Animal Unleashed) * Gaétan Ambsplosion (Mutant Force) * GameStation (Drawn to Murder) * Gordon Threefeather (Ultra Mayhem Wrestling) * Grandma Wolf (Drawn to Murder) * Gravedigger (Rockin' Trilogy) * Gravinum (Mutant Force) * Great Potemkin (Ultra Mayhem Wrestling) * Guan Yu (The Divine Conflict) * H-Core (Brawl-A-Song) * Hades (The Divine Conflict) * Han Qingmei (Bellum Bestiae) * Hercules (The Divine Conflict) * Herrbein (Scare Slaughter) * Hijo del Halcón Azul (Ultra Mayhem Wrestling) * Hijo del Halcón Negro (Ultra Mayhem Wrestling) * HoboCop (Drawn to Murder) * Hodari Jasiri (Bellum Bestiae) * The Holgersen Brothers (Temporal Gladiators) * Honua Kameāloha (eXtreme seXy eXplosion) * Howie Feldman (The Recess Fight Club) * Iakov Europopov (Brawl-A-Song) * İbrahim Zeyağ (Mutant Force) * Icarus (The Divine Conflict) * Insaniac (Bellum Bestiae) * Isaiah Rice (The Recess Fight Club) * Isfapep (The Mighty But Few) * Isilo (Scare Slaughter) * Ītzpāpālōtl (The Divine Conflict) * Izanami (The Divine Conflict) * J-Pop Hogo-sha (Brawl-A-Song) * J.W. Soundtrack (Brawl-A-Song) * Jack Sawyer (Prison Riot) * Jagjit Randhawa (The Animal Unleashed) * Jamal LeSean (Scare Slaughter) * Jamie Chao (The Recess Fight Club) * Jane Gupta (Temporal Gladiators) * Jason Squidnight (Mutant Force) * Jasper (Drawn to Murder) * Jay Bailey (eXtreme seXy eXplosion) * Jeong-ui (The Mighty But Few) * Jeonjo (The Mighty But Few) * Jishi Yuan (Temporal Gladiators) * Joanna Cyanstream (Mutant Force) * João Francisco Barbosa (Scare Slaughter) * Jodiana (Bout of the Century) * Joe Average (Drawn to Murder) * John Tobin (Scare Slaughter) * Jom and Terry (Drawn to Murder) * Jonathan Classington (Brawl-A-Song) * Jonathan Murdoch (Bout of the Century, The Mighty But Few) * Juan Sánchez (Bellum Bestiae) * Junichiro Takahashi (Bout of the Century) * Kadeem Washington (The Animal Unleashed) * Kaori Awabengeki (Mutant Force) * Kamla Gupta (Prison Riot) * Karasu (Bellum Bestiae) * Karl Dödsmetall (Brawl-A-Song) * Khamet (Temporal Gladiators) * Khemkhaeng Sonjohnkoksoong (The Animal Unleashed) * Kirsten Torrance (The Recess Fight Club) * Kiss (Rockin' Trilogy) * Kittichai Boonliang (Bellum Bestiae) * Koa (Bout of the Century) * KPOP Deulim (Brawl-A-Song) * Lenya Serebrostal' (Mutant Force) * LeRoy DeJazz (Brawl-A-Song) * Li Huangsefeng (Mutant Force) * Lil' Buddy (Drawn to Murder) * Lisa Ukume (eXtreme seXy eXplosion) * Lloyd Buchanan (Prison Riot) * Loki (The Divine Conflict) * Lucy Tribalfeather (Brawl-A-Song) * Luiz Sambada (Brawl-A-Song) * Luna (Pet Fighters) * Lupita Puentes (The Animal Unleashed) * Madame Madellaine (Bout of the Century) * Maggie Rose (Prison Riot) * MapleBro (Drawn to Murder) * Marcus Invictus (Bellum Bestiae) * Maria Ilagan (eXtreme seXy eXplosion) * Marieme Diop (The Animal Unleashed) * Martha Davis (The Recess Fight Club) * Masaru Kurozawa (Temporal Gladiators) * Mascalzona (Pet Fighters) * MaX eXXposure (eXtreme seXy eXplosion) * Megalodonia (Scare Slaughter) * Mephisto (Scare Slaughter) * Merlin (The Divine Conflict) * Metallica (Rockin' Knight) * Micha (Bellum Bestiae) * Miriam Sagolmagnet (Mutant Force) * Moira Greenthumb (Mutant Force) * The Monstrosity (Drawn to Murder) * Morbid Angel (Rockin' Trilogy) * Moriya Goldberg (Cross-Universal Chaos: Fate of the MGW-Verse) * Mr. Strick (The Recess Fight Club) * Mr. Wu (The Recess Fight Club) * Mrs. Rosemary (The Recess Fight Club) * Ms. Helman (The Recess Fight Club) * Mustafa Hakim (Bout of the Century) * Mužhlíny (Scare Slaughter) * Nathan Sumner (Coldstorm) * Necro-Reaper (The Mighty But Few) * Neil Randolph (Scare Slaughter) * Nicole Emeracid (Mutant Force) * Niff the Kid (Drawn to Murder) * Nightcoria (Brawl-A-Song) * The Nothingness (Drawn to Murder) * Ochakili (Mutant Force) * Okuma (Temporal Gladiators) * Olivia Ainsworth (The Animal Unleashed) * Ọlọrun (The Divine Conflict) * Onni Sininenjää (Mutant Force) * Otto (Pet Fighters) * Oukonunaka (The Mighty But Few) * Papa Long John (Drawn to Murder) * Peanuts (Scare Slaughter) * Pearl Pitstall (Drawn to Murder) * Pele (The Divine Conflict) * Pi Kai Shisi (Rockin' Trilogy) * Picasso and Matisse (Drawn to Murder) * Pierre Beaumont (Bellum Bestiae) * Pizza Girl (eXtreme seXy eXplosion) * Pops (Pet Fighters) * Poseidon (The Divine Conflict) * Princess Marigold (Drawn to Murder) * Princesse Papillon (eXtreme seXy eXplosion) * Principal Principle (The Recess Fight Club) * Project 4N1H1L8 (Temporal Gladiators) * Psyan Chedelia (Brawl-A-Song) * Psycho Mouse (Drawn to Murder) * Pua Kameāloha (eXtreme seXy eXplosion) * Qadir Ramal (Mutant Force) * Quetzalcoatl (The Divine Conflict) * Quincy Robinson (The Recess Fight Club) * Radioaklaym (Mutant Force) * Raggy Shaw (Drawn to Murder) * Rajesh Karamchand (Bellum Bestiae) * Randy Synthpop (Brawl-A-Song) * Ranjan Bollywal (Brawl-A-Song) * Rapster (Brawl-A-Song) * Rawiri Taumata (The Animal Unleashed) * Retro-64 (Ultra Mayhem Wrestling) * Rhododendron (Drawn to Murder) * Richard Medievalblade (Brawl-A-Song) * Rin Takahashi (Bout of the Century) * Rising Sun (The Mighty But Few) * Rover (Pet Fighters) * Roy Hannibal (Prison Riot) * Ruby Knowles (Brawl-A-Song) * Russell Redfire (Mutant Force) * Sack Mask Joe (Prison Riot) * Sadie, Clara, and Alice (Drawn to Murder) * Salvagata (The Mighty But Few) * Santer Clause (Drawn to Murder) * Satoshi Maeda (Temporal Gladiators) * Sayid Mansour (The Animal Unleashed) * Scotty Springbear (Drawn to Murder) * Sea Toxin (The Mighty But Few) * Sean O'Donnell (The Animal Unleashed) * Sehrish Raqsharqi (Brawl-A-Song) * Shahrzad Jahandar (eXtreme seXy eXplosion) * Shani Threefeather (Bout of the Century) * Simion (Coldstorm) * Skullenbones (Rockin' Trilogy) * Snöstorm (The Animal Unleashed) * Sofia Operatti (Brawl-A-Song) * Spencer Chao (The Recess Fight Club) * Spyros Onychpsychi (Mutant Force) * Steel Daniel (Rockin' Trilogy) * Super Porky (Drawn to Murder) * Susano'o (The Divine Conflict) * TECH-N0 (Brawl-A-Song) * Tempus (Temporal Gladiators) * Teth-Ra (Bout of the Century, Scare Slaughter) * Teza Tiger (Ultra Mayhem Wrestling) * Thanatos (Scare Slaughter) * Thomas Montague (Bellum Bestiae) * Thor (The Divine Conflict) * Thunder-Coal Thaddeus (The Recess Fight Club) * Timbronze (Mutant Force) * Tony Broadway (Brawl-A-Song) * Torturex (Bellum Bestiae) * Trapper Smith (Prison Riot) * Trevor Stevens (Temporal Gladiators) * Type: Death (Scare Slaughter) * Ulilomel (Scare Slaughter) * Ultimatis (Bout of the Century) * Ung (Drawn to Murder) * Unidentified Green Creature (Drawn to Murder) * Valkyrie (The Mighty But Few) * Vanhallen (Rockin' Trilogy) * Vasilica Rădulescu (Bout of the Century) * Venenatica (Bellum Bestiae) * Viola Spaziella (Mutant Force) * Voynamashina (Scare Slaughter) * Warden Jackson (Prison Riot) * Weai'masitoon (Bellum Bestiae) * Whitelight (Mutant Force) * Wicka (The Mighty But Few) * Wildthing (Rockin' Trilogy) * Wilhelm Shmidt (Temporal Gladiators) * William Crimstal (Mutant Force) * Willow Gothraven (Brawl-A-Song) * Wolfmother (Rockin' Trilogy) * Wu Zhiruo (Temporal Gladiators) * Xiangouku (The Divine Conflict) * Xiaodan von Brandt (Temporal Gladiators) * Yalewa (Bellum Bestiae) * Yuljigae (Mutant Force) * Zaarxa (Temporal Gladiators) * Zack Finn (The Recess Fight Club) * Zeus (The Divine Conflict) * Ziggy Reggston (Brawl-A-Song) * Zizi (Rockin' Trilogy) * Zoe Wilson (eXtreme seXy eXplosion) * Zorulon (Scare Slaughter) NPCs * Adolf Hitler (Temporal Gladiators) * Andrew Ilnyckyj (Drawn to Murder) * Bhushan Kumar (Drawn to Murder) * Big Bad Pig of the Forest (Drawn to Murder) * Chris Benoit (Drawn to Murder) * Doremi (Bout of the Century) * Edward Murdoch (Bout of the Century) * Enchantress (Drawn to Murder) * Gypsy Siblings' Uncle (Rockin' Trilogy) * Hamlet (Drawn to Murder) * Harvey Weinstein (Drawn to Murder) * Ian McKellen (eXtreme seXy eXplosion) * Jerrica Bunny's Children (Drawn to Murder) * Julius Caesar (Temporal Gladiators) * King Diamond (Rockin' Trilogy) * King Henry VII (Bellum Bestiae) * King Louis XII (Bellum Bestiae) * Kondo Jasiri (Bellum Bestiae) * Koneko no Senshi (eXtreme seXy eXplosion) * Little Red Riding Goose (Drawn to Murder) * Meena Karamchand (Bellum Bestiae) * Megara (The Divine Conflict) * Mr. Kobayashi (Brawl-A-Song) * Prince Arthur (Bellum Bestiae) * Roddy Bunny (Drawn to Murder) * Shizetsumetsu-sha (eXtreme seXy eXplosion) * Skull (Drawn to Murder) * Smokin' Joseph Robinson (The Recess Fight Club) * Takanobu and Chisato Kurozawa (Bellum Bestiae) * William Shakespeare (Drawn to Murder) Mentioned-Only * Antonio Sánchez (Bellum Bestiae) * Buster (Drawn to Murder) * Mrs. Robinson (The Recess Fight Club) Voice Actors * Alan Tudyk (Bellum Bestiae, Pet Fighters) * Andrew Morgado (Rockin' Trilogy) * Anzu Lawson (eXtreme seXy eXplosion) * Arnold Vosloo (Bout of the Century, Scare Slaughter) * Bill Hader (Drawn to Murder) * Billy West (Drawn to Murder) * Brad Garrett (Bellum Bestiae) * Breckin Meyer (Drawn to Murder) * Brennan Mejia (The Divine Conflict, Brawl-A-Song) * Bryce Papenbrook (Rockin' Trilogy, The Divine Conflict) * Cameron Bowen (Prison Riot, Mutant Force) * Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa (Prison Riot) * Charlie Adler (Drawn to Murder) * Chris Jai Alex (Bout of the Century) * Chris Rickabaugh (Rockin' Trilogy) * Clancy Brown (Drawn to Murder, The Divine Conflict) * Crispin Freeman (Brawl-A-Song, Mutant Force) * Damon Dayoub (Scare Slaughter) * Dan Castellaneta (Drawn to Murder) * Daniel Dae Kim (Temporal Gladiators) * Dave B. Mitchell (Scare Slaughter) * Dave Fennoy (Bellum Bestiae, Rockin' Trilogy) * Dawnn Lewis (Bout of the Century) * Doug Erholtz (Rockin' Trilogy, Mutant Force) * Edward Bosco (Mutant Force, Temporal Gladiators) * Enuka Okuma (Temporal Gladiators) * Estelle (eXtreme seXy eXplosion) * Frank Welker (Drawn to Murder) * Fred Tatasciore (The Mighty But Few, Drawn to Murder) * Fryda Wolff (Bout of the Century) * Gary Anthony Williams (The Animal Unleashed) * Gerald C. Rivers (Brawl-A-Song) * Gideon Emery (Bout of the Century, The Mighty But Few) * Greg Cipes (The Recess Fight Club) * Greg Eagles (Bellum Bestiae) * Grey DeLisle (Drawn to Murder) * Hynden Walch (eXtreme seXy eXplosion, Rockin' Trilogy) * Ike Amadi (Prison Riot, Rockin' Trilogy) * Irene Bedard (Brawl-A-Song) * Isaac C. Singleton, Jr. (The Animal Unleashed) * James Arnold Taylor (Drawn to Murder) * James Earl Jones (Bellum Bestiae, The Divine Conflict) * James Spader (Temporal Gladiators) * Jamieson Price (Bellum Bestiae, Temporal Gladiators) * Jason David Frank (Mutant Force) * Jason Momoa (Rockin' Trilogy) * Jeffrey Combs (Drawn to Murder) * Jennifer Hale (Prison Riot, Scare Slaughter among others) * Jess Harnell (Drawn to Murder) * Jesse McCartney (The Recess Fight Club) * Jim Cummings (Drawn to Murder, The Divine Conflict) * Joe Ochman (Bout of the Century) * John DiMaggio (Drawn to Murder) * John Kassir (Drawn to Murder) * John Mulaney (Drawn to Murder) * Johnny Yong Bosch (Bellum Bestiae, The Mighty But Few) * Jonathan Adams (The Mighty But Few) * Jonathan Hyde (Bout of the Century) * Josh Keaton (Drawn to Murder) * Josh Segarra (Bout of the Century) * Juliet Landau (Rockin' Trilogy) * Karen Strassman (Bout of the Century, eXtreme seXy eXplosion) * Kat Steel (Bout of the Century) * Kath Soucie (Drawn to Murder, The Mighty But Few) * Kelly Hu (Bellum Bestiae, Prison Riot among others) * Kevin Conroy (Prison Riot) * Kevin Hart (Pet Fighters) * Kevin Michael Richardson (Bellum Bestiae, Drawn to Murder among others) * Kevin Sorbo (The Divine Conflict) * Khary Payton (The Divine Conflict, Mutant Force) * Kimberly Brooks (The Mighty But Few, eXtreme seXy eXplosion) * Kimiko Glenn (Drawn to Murder) * Kirk Thornton (Rockin' Trilogy) * Lani Minella (Rockin' Trilogy) * Lauren Landa (Rockin' Trilogy) * Liam O'Brien (Bellum Bestiae, The Divine Conflict) * Mae Whitman (Bellum Bestiae, Rockin' Trilogy) * Marc Swint (Prison Riot, Scare Slaughter) * Mark Hamill (The Mighty But Few, Drawn to Murder) * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (eXtreme seXy eXplosion, The Divine Conflict) * Marty Wright (Scare Slaughter) * Matthew Lillard (Drawn to Murder) * Matthew Mercer (The Mighty But Few, The Divine Conflict) * Matthew Yang King (The Recess Fight Club) * Megalyn Echikunwoke (Rockin' Trilogy) * Mela Lee (The Animal Unleashed) * Michael Dorn (Scare Slaughter) * Michael Jai White (The Mighty But Few) * Mila Kunis (Scare Slaughter) * Milo Ventimiglia (Pet Fighters) * Ming-Na Wen (Temporal Gladiators) * Navid Negahban (Rockin' Trilogy) * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau (Bellum Bestiae) * Nolan North (Drawn to Murder) * Patrick Seitz (Bellum Bestiae, Prison Riot among others) * Patrick Stewart (The Divine Conflict) * Paul Nakauchi (Bout of the Century) * Peter Dinklage (Rockin' Trilogy) * Peter Serafinowicz (Prison Riot) * Phil LaMarr (Prison Riot, Brawl-A-Song among others) * Rami Malek (Bout of the Century) * Rhasaan Orange (Mutant Force, Temporal Gladiators) * Richard Epcar (Prison Riot, Mutant Force) * Robin Atkin Downes (Brawl-A-Song, Temporal Gladiators) * Robin Shou (Prison Riot) * Ron Perlman (The Animal Unleashed) * Ron Yuan (The Divine Conflict) * Ryan Potter (Drawn to Murder) * Sean Chiplock (The Mighty But Few, Brawl-A-Song) * Seth Green (Drawn to Murder, Cross-Universal Chaos: Fate of the MGW-Verse) * Seth MacFarlane (Drawn to Murder) * Seth Rogen (Pet Fighters) * Sheryl Lee Ralph (Prison Riot) * Steve Blum (Bout of the Century, Rockin' Trilogy among others) * Susan Dalian (Bellum Bestiae, Prison Riot) * Susan Egan (The Divine Conflict, Pet Fighters) * T.C. Carson (Temporal Gladiators) * T.J. Storm (The Divine Conflict) * Tara Strong (Prison Riot, eXtreme seXy eXplosion among others) * Tasia Valenza (The Divine Conflict) * Teala Dunn (Drawn to Murder) * Ted Sroka (eXtreme seXy eXplosion) * Temuera Morrison (The Animal Unleashed) * Tiffany Haddish (Drawn to Murder) * Tobin Bell (Scare Slaughter) * Todd Haberkorn (The Recess Fight Club, The Divine Conflict) * Tony Todd (Scare Slaughter, Bellum Bestiae) * Travis Willingham (Bellum Bestiae, The Divine Conflict) * Trey Parker (Brawl-A-Song) * Venus Terzo (The Mighty But Few, The Divine Conflict) * "Weird Al" Yankovic (Brawl-A-Song) * Wes Studi (The Mighty But Few) * Will Yun Lee (Rockin' Trilogy, Mutant Force) * Xander Mobus (Brawl-A-Song) * Yuri Lowenthal (Brawl-A-Song, Temporal Gladiators) Gameplay Mechanics * Character Trait (The Mighty But Few, The Divine Conflict) * Clash (The Mighty But Few, Rockin' Trilogy) * Environment Finisher (The Mighty But Few, Temporal Gladiators) * Finisher (most M-rated MGW Productions games) * Quick Finisher (Rockin' Trilogy) * Stage Interactable (The Mighty But Few, The Divine Conflict) * Stage Transition (The Divine Conflict, Scare Slaughter) * Super Move * Win Quote * X-Ray Move (Prison Riot, Scare Slaughter) Locations * Afghanistan * Albania * American Wasteland (The Mighty But Few) * Argentina * Ashar (The Mighty But Few) * Australia * Belgium * Brazil * Colombia * Crimson Hell Penitentiary (Prison Riot) * Cuba * Cydonia (Rockin' Trilogy) * Czech Republic * Ethiopia * Finemusicae (Brawl-A-Song) * Finland * Germany * Greece * Hong Kong * India * Infernus (Bellum Bestiae) * Iran * Ireland * Israel * Italy * Japan * Kenya * Lebanon * Mediterranean Sea * Mexico * Monaco * Morocco * Mount Olympus (The Divine Conflict) * Nazz-Kazz (The Mighty But Few) * New Zealand * Nigeria * Norway * Nwotnoot (Drawn to Murder) * Octophobia (The Mighty But Few) * Pan-Africa (The Mighty But Few) * Philippines * Russia * Saudi Arabia * Senegal * Singapore * Somalia * South Africa * South Korea * Sweden * Switzerland * Thailand * Thunder-Coal Sr. High School (The Recess Fight Club) * Turkey * United Kingdom * Vicerealm (eXtreme seXy eXplosion) Fighting Styles * Boxing * Capoeira * Mixed Martial Arts * Muay Thai * Ninjutsu * Taekwondo Music * Ave Vampire (theme of Grzegorz Krew; Bellum Bestiae) * Caught Somewhere in Time (song by Iron Maiden; Temporal Gladiators) * Deadly Silence Beach (song by Bomb Factory; eXtreme seXy eXplosion) * Exciter (song by Bomb Factory; eXtreme seXy eXplosion) * Gods of War (song by Celeste Buckingham; The Divine Conflict) * High School Never Ends (song by Bowling for Soup; The Recess Fight Club) * Paint it, Black (song by the Rolling Stones, covered by Ciara; Prison Riot) * Through the Fire and Flames (song by DragonForce; Rockin' Trilogy) * Zombie (song by the Cranberries, covered by Bad Wolves; Scare Slaughter) Time Periods * Age of Bestiae (Bellum Bestiae) * Golden Age of Piracy * Grimdark Prison Period (Prison Riot) * Han Dynasty * The Modern Age * Ottoman Empire * Post-Apocalyptic Future (The Mighty But Few) * Rockin' Age (Rockin' Trilogy) * World War I * World War II Factions * Argus Chi (Prison Riot) * Crimson Devils (Prison Riot) * Darkblack Cult (Mutant Force) * Elf Tribe (Rockin' Trilogy) * Fairy Tribe (Rockin' Trilogy) * Knights of Cydonia (Rockin' Trilogy) * Lizard Tribe (Rockin' Trilogy) * Marzorati Sleeping Fish (The Recess Fight Club) * Mutant Force (team) (Mutant Force) * Neo-Viking Army (The Mighty But Few) * New Richmond Wilderness (The Recess Fight Club) * Nomad Tribe (Rockin' Trilogy) * Thunder-Coal Sr. Diggers (The Recess Fight Club) * Ulv Tann (Bellum Bestiae) Miscellaneous * Cutaway Gag (Drawn to Murder) * HeroMachine (the website used to create full-body renders for each character) Category:Article stubs Category:List